


tease

by eerian_sadow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Implied sexual acts, Multi, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can fluster the Doctor quite like Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> written for the july 28, 2014 challenge week at fic_promptly.
> 
> filling this lonely prompt: Doctor Who, Nine/Rose/Jack, OT3

Jack sighed with contentment when the Doctor climbed into bed and snuggled into place behind him. Rose did the same when the Time Lord reached across him and rested a hand on her hip.

"You're late," the blond mumbled into the former time agent's shoulder.

"Sorry," The Doctor replied. "I got tied up while I working on the wiring. Literally."

"You could have woke one of us," Jack told him. 

"I could have, yes. But you both looked so peaceful."

"Were you watching us on the monitor?" Rose propped herself up on one elbow so that she could see both men.

"Yes?" The Time Lord sounded a bit embarrassed, which made Jack smile. No one could fluster the Doctor like Rose.

"What about before we were sleeping?" she asked.

"Definitely yes," The Doctor replied, sounding slightly less embarrased now, though the former time agent was sure if that was because he was less embarrassed or if he was faking it.

"Kinky." The young woman grinned. "Do I get to watch you and Jack next time?"

"If you like." The Doctor was clearly grinning now, too. 

"He's worth the watch," Jack added.

"Mm, I bet. Especially if you do that thing with your tongue--"

"Rose!" And the Doctor was back to being embarrassed. Really, Rose could pull his strings too easily. "I thought we were going to sleep."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm feeling plenty awake now." Jack very deliberately poked the tip of his tongue between his teeth as he turned to grin at the Doctor.


End file.
